


Snowballs in the Face

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2019, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance, Keith, and friends have a friendly snowball fight.  Or it started out as friendly.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Snowballs in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas 2019 Day #7 prompt - Snowball Fight

**Snowballs in the Face**

  
“I’ve never been in a snowball fight,” Lance said, standing at the side of the college baseball field.

“Really?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t even know the rules. Is there, like, a points system, or is it to the death?”

“Death seems a little extreme,” James said.

Lance lifted his arms with a shrug. “Well, how am I supposed to know?”

The group of friends laughed. They got together this afternoon in an effort to both hang out and let off some steam from their semester. The next week would see the deadlines coming due for many of their projects, as well as studying for the finals. Lance suggested a snowball fight. It was on his wish list, first of all. Second of all, it did sound like something that could be fun.

Six of them - Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, James, and Allura - gathered in the weak afternoon light of a clear day. Pidge suggested one of the baseball fields because of it’s sheer size. It’s not like the baseball team was going to use the snow covered diamond. 

“I guess you wouldn’t,” Pidge mused, eyeing the field. “Alright, we’ll split into teams. We each get fifteen minutes to build a fort at opposite ends of the infield.”

“Uh, we can’t really see the infield, Pidge,” James pointed out.

She made a face at him. “We know where it is, dipshit.” Pidge was the saltiest of the friend group, and didn’t quite trust James for reasons Lance couldn’t figure out. “One team on one side, one team on the other.”

“So how do we know who wins?” Lance asked quickly before James could snipe back at Pidge. 

“I think it’s ten points a hit, isn’t it?” she asked, looking at Hunk. He shrugged. “Yeah. Ten points for each hit. Fifty if you get a face hit. You got to be honest and acknowledge when you get hit. No cheating,” she said, glaring at James.

“Also,” Hunk added, holding up a finger for each item, “No putting stones in your snowballs. No using any yellow snow if you come across it. No spitting on the snow to freeze it into ice. We set a time limit, and once reached, we compare points. Most points wins.”

“What’s the prize?” Allura asked.

“How about losers buy the winners pizza at Mike’s?” James suggested.

Lance waited for Pidge to protest, if only to spite James, but she didn’t. They all agreed. Pidge decided she and Allura should pick teams, as they were obviously the only qualified ones there, which didn’t make sense to the others, but they weren’t about to argue with Pidge. Keith thought of a number between one and ten, Pidge and Allura guessed. Pidge guessed closest so she got to pick first.

She picked Hunk and Allura chose James. Keith went to Pidge’s team and Lance to Allura’s. He pouted at being the last choice, but Pidge reminded him he was a self-admitted newbie to the world of competitive snowball fighting, so it was only logical he’d be picked after everyone else.

“At least I can throw snowballs at Keith,” he said happily.

Pidge set the timer on her phone and both teams scrambled to opposite sides of the diamond to start their fort build. Allura directed James and Lance to push as much snow into a wall as they could. She knelt down behind where she marked the place for the wall and started forming snowballs, telling them she wanted a stockpile for the fight.

Fifteen minutes wasn’t very much time, but Lance and James built a surprisingly large wall in the allotted time. Allura praised them as she dashed between the three piles she made, adding snowball after snowball. Pidge yelled time was up and Allura stood with her gloved hands on her hips, surveying their armament. “This isn’t that bad, gentleman,” she said. 

They grinned with pleasure at the pretty girl’s praise, then peered over to survey the battlefield. Pidge and Hunk were engineering students, so the wall facing them was formidable. “How the fuck did they put turrets in?” Lance asked.

“It’s got fucking windows!” James said.

“No worries, soldiers,” Allura said, her voice confident. “Fancy castles don’t always withstand sieges. We have to be smart about this.”

“If you haven’t noticed,” James said, “Pidge and Hunk are geniuses.”

“But they don’t have street smarts,” Allura said. “We do. And, if I recall, Lance has uncanny aim. At least he did in skeeball when we went to Chucky Cheese. We just need a battle plan. Once we have it, we can execute our strategy. I think we need to count on Lance landing face shots. We all need to be aware of snowballs aimed at us. We can allow hits, but under no circumstance shall we allow a hit in the face.”

“One hour from now, losers!” Pidge yelled. “Come on out cowards!”

“Don’t rise to the bait,” Allura said. 

They talked strategy and decided on a plan. James would draw fire, while Allura and Lance would strike at the enemy. Lance was to concentrate on face shots, while Allura would bombard the other fortifications with a volley of snow. James ran track, so they hoped his speed would be an asset. The three put their hands together, yelled “Go Team!”, and prepared for battle.

Allura poked her head above the wall and right away a snowball launched from their enemy. She easily dodged it and sent one back over. “Shit!” they heard from Pidge. 

“Ten points already?” Allura yelled over.

“Yes,” Pidge responded grudgingly. 

Lance and Allura started tossing snowballs at the other wall, aiming behind it and hoping to hit one of them. The other team retaliated and for a moment, snowballs flew through the air at a rapid rate. James grabbed the opportunity to rush around the right of their own wall toward the other, one arm carrying a supply of snowballs, the other rapid firing. Shouts of TEN came from each of them when they were hit. Allura kept a running total in her head. Lance kept to the left side of the wall, hoping someone would come out and try to hit James, who was lobbing snowballs from his position out in the open and easily dodging the ones aimed at him.

Lance got his wish. Keith dashed out towards James, arm cocked to throw, but he never got a chance. Lance didn’t call himself ‘Sharpshooter’ for nothing. Keith fell to the side from a perfectly aimed snowball that hit his face. 

He struggled to sit up, yelled “FIFTY”, only to get knocked back again from another snowball to the face. “Fuck, Lance! FIFTY!”

Keith rolled over, scrambled to his feet and ran back to the safety of their wall. Allura and James cheered, but the battle was far from over. Allura, James and Lance reconnoitered behind the wall to discuss further strategy while frantically making more snowballs. 

“We’re gonna have to grab snow from further behind us. It might leave us vulnerable,” she said as she stood to take stock of the other side. They, too, must be stockpiling. Only an occasional snowball soared over their heads. 

“I think we should rush them,” James said. 

“Rush them?” asked Lance.

“It would leave our faces vulnerable,” Allura said. “We need to get them to rush us.” She tapped her chin with her finger. “We need to make it look like we’re falling apart. Let’s pretend to argue,” she suggested. “They might take it as a sign we’re in disarray and then charge. Once they do, Lance can grab a bunch of fifty point hits for us.”

“Perfect!” Lance agreed.

They stockpiled two huge piles of snowballs on each side of their wall, then began their fake argument. It started with Allura yelling loud enough to carry over to their enemies that Lance wasn’t following directions and dammit she knew he was from a warm climate, but how hard was it to follow directions? James jumped in to defend Lance and Allura turned on him, accusing him of being a sexist asshole who wouldn’t listen to her just because she was a woman.

The three of them kept arguing, making the accusations against each other more outrageous. It was hard for them to not laugh at their words, because none of it was true. Allura, a theater major, played her part perfectly. So perfectly that if Lance didn’t know better, he would have thought she truly was mad at him.

They argued, but each kept an eye on the other wall through small holes they made while they were strategizing. They may not have been engineering majors, but they were able to make spy holes without damaging the integrity of the walls. Sure enough, in the middle of their shouting, they saw the forms of Pidge, Hunk, and Keith slowly creeping across no-mans land, all caution in case it was a trap. 

When nothing happened, and the arguing got louder, the enemies appeared to relax and get bolder. Lance saw them smile at each other, give each other thumbs up, and get themselves ready to throw the first shots.

In mid-sentence – a scathing sentence which questioned James’ intelligence and lack of morals – Allura shouted, “NOW” and she and James dashed around the right of the wall, pelting snowballs at the hapless enemies. Lance jumped from the left side and threw his three snowballs, each hitting one of the enemies directly on the face.

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith had no hope then. They threw up their hands, temporarily blinded by the snow in their eyes. It left their bodies vulnerable to the attacks of James and Allura. The victims couldn’t count their totals anymore, as they were shrieking with rage at the ambush. They did try and muster a counter-defense, but to no avail. Allura’s team overran them, forcing them to their knees.

Allura held up a hand to halt James, who stood next to her, and Lance, who stood ten yards away ready to fire again. “Do you concede?” she asked, and held up a snowball, her expression threatening. Lance felt a small quake of fear at the fire in her eyes. Apparently, Allura took snowball fights seriously. He almost conceded until he remembered he was on her side.

Pidge looked murderous, at least her scowl did. Snow covered her glasses in patches, so it was difficult to see her eyes, but Lance knew they were probably just as on fire as Allura’s. Keith wiped at his face, looking over at Lance with a look of betrayal on his face. Hunk simply looked as happy as he usually looked. 

“We surrender,” Pidge spat out, viciously wiping her gloved hand across her face. “Time’s almost up anyway.”

Lance bounded over to Allura, dropping his ammunition into the trampled and churned up snow. He and James threw themselves at Allura, toppling her into the snow. The three cheered for their victory, while the defeated sat up in the snow, brushing snow off their chests and shoulders. 

* * *

“I am stuffed!” Lance declared when they got back to their room. 

“You should be. You ate a full pizza by yourself.” Keith’s tone still carried a bitterness to it.

“Aw, are you still mad at me?”

“The snow was cold.”

“I understand that’s how snow works.”

“Funny.”

Lance laughed. “I thought I might go and throw my coat in the dryer. Want me to do yours too?”

Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, sure.”

“What’s that look for?”

Keith shrugged, then handed his coat to Lance. “I don’t know. I guess it surprised me you thought of it. I mean, not about drying it, but doing mine too.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Keith shrugged again. “You’re always thinking about me,” he said, blushing and looking away. “I’m not used to it.”

“I like you, silly. Of course I’m always thinking about you.”

“But you don’t just think about me. You think about me.”

Lance didn’t understand what he meant, because it sounded as if Keith contradicted himself. “Huh?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean. Ugh, this is hard to explain. Like most people would think about their crush or something. Superficial things? Like how they look or things like that. You think about me and what makes me happy. About things I don’t even know I need.”

“Cause I care about you.”

“I care about you, too, but I feel bad because I don’t do the same.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe Keith thought he didn’t show the same amount of care toward Lance that Lance showed to Keith. How dense was his boyfriend?

“Keith, what are you talking about?” Since his hands were full, he nodded his head toward the nearest strand of lights. “Didn’t you do this because you thought it would cheer me up? Didn’t you invite me home with you so I wouldn’t be alone on Christmas?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith said, his cheeks darkening. “But you do so much more.”

“It’s not a competition, Keith. And you do a lot for me too. You make sure I eat and sleep. You let me watch the things I want to watch on TV. You let me pick movies. You help me when you see me struggling with homework. You do so much for me, every day. You probably don’t realize how much.”

“You notice that?”

“Of course I do. And I appreciate every little thing you do. Even before we found out we wanted more than being friends.”

Keith went silent, a signal Lance knew meant Keith was processing. He also knew Keith probably needed a bit of space, so he hefted the sodden coats in his arms. “Let me run these down to the laundry room.”

He gave Keith fifteen minutes, by taking the time to run down and grab their mail and chat with the girl at the front desk. Another friend from the dorm was in the lobby, so Lance stopped to say hello. He texted for a few minutes with Hunk. All to give Keith some time.

When he returned to the room, Keith stood in the same spot Lance left him. He tossed his laundry card on his desk and turned to Keith, holding out his arms. Keith came over and let Lance fold him into a hug. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Wanna curl up and watch a movie?”

“It’s Saturday night.”

“I do believe you’re right,” Lance said, kissing Keith’s temple.

“Did you want to go out?” Keith asked. “On a date?”

“We can do an official date any time, Keith.”

“But it’s Saturday night.”

“Dates can happen whenever. And who’s to say a movie night in isn’t a date?”

“We do that all the time.”

“Yeah, but not with kisses and snuggling, right?” Lance asked, and he heard Keith chuckle. “See? We went to dinner, and now we have a movie. Dinner and movie is a perfect date night. It doesn’t matter that dinner was with friends, or the movie is on your laptop in our dorm. We’re still together and that’s the important thing.”

“You’re right,” Keith agreed.

Lance loosened his hold and wriggled his way to get a kiss from Keith. “I’ll go shower and you get everything set up. I’ll even let you pick the movie tonight!”

Keith laughed. “Wow, I get to pick? It really is a special occasion then. Definitely more like a date.”

“Hey!” Lance objected, without much meaning because he started laughing. “Just for that, I’m gonna use all the hot water.”

He let go of Keith, then remembered something. “Oh yeah. I get to cross something else off the list,” he said, moving to his desk and picking up his pen.

“If we keep doing things every day, we’re gonna get through the list pretty quick,” Keith said. 

“That’s the best thing about this list, Keith,” Lance said, smiling his bright smile at Keith. “I can add to it too, not just cross things off.”

“Good thing it’s a big notebook,” Keith said, leaning against Lance to watch him cross “ _Snowball Fight”_ off the second page of the list. “It’s a big list already.”

Lance smiled and nodded, a thrill running through him. He couldn’t wait to add to the list. And continue to add to the list. He wanted to spend a lifetime adding stuff and crossing them off. 

“There’s so much I want to do,” he said, giving Keith another quick kiss. “So I left a lot of space.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ devooshawrites
> 
> Or subscribe here.
> 
> Or both.


End file.
